vtvshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
RoSong Longterm Contest
Series Basis The RoSong Longterm Contest, or just 'dick is a longterm competition created by VTV and has basis on major competition shows already pre-existing such as "The Voice", and "X Factor". It is broadcasted and hosted all around the European region, and has many stops in which the show is hosted. Format : Auditions The format of RoSong begins with the auditions as always. A participant proves that they're worth a shot at taking part in the contest by performing a first song to give the judges a first glance at what the participant can do. If one of the four judges likes the song, then they hit their buzzer to signal that they want the participant on their team. Once the participant is finished performing, they are eligible to choose from any of the judges that have pressed the buzzer for them to join their team. However, if there is no buzzers pressed, the participant is eliminated immediately, therefore is not eligible to take further in the contest. Each judge is able to have a maximum of 4-6 participants on their team, depending on the size of the Live Shows. Auditions continue until all Judge's teams are filled with the number of participants required. There are no groups labeled with the judges as in X Factor, therefore each judge can have a mixture of different types of performers; (e.g) having a Group and a Girl performer under the same team. Format : Judge's Choice Round Once the Audition shows are finished, and all four Judges have full teams, the show advances to the next stage, the "Judge's Choice Round". Comprised in this show, all four judges must pair up their participants to face-off with one another. Depending on the size of the live shows, each judge has 2 or 3 face-offs in their team of 4-6. When two participants are paired up, they each have the ability to choose their own song again, same for the Audition show. Both participants must select wisely for a song, because after both participants perform, one of both will end up leaving the competition. Voting Format The decision is 100% up to the pair's selected judge, who makes the final mark on who continues on to the live shows and who leaves with nothing as they lose against their partner. Format : Live Shows After the Judge's Choice Round, about 8-12 participants are still left in the competition. Each week, a different 'theme' is present that the participants must match with, and perform. The song theme may be determined by the time the show takes place, (eg) around Valentines Day, the theme may be "Love Songs". The Live Shows repeat itself until the Grand Finale. Twists Another thing that may be present during the live shows are Twists. Twists are unexpected and unavoidable challenges that the participants must overcome during their performances. Double eliminations are also a popular twist that could appear in the Liveshows. The participants will not know ahead of time, hinting the 'unexpected'. Voting Format: Jury The Jury vote in the Live Shows of RoSong is easily understandable. Once all acts have performed, the 4 Judges will each give points ranging 1-8 to their 8 favorite acts (that aren't their own team). The total from all Judges is added up into the Jury Vote. Voting Format: Televote The Televote in the Liveshows of RoSong applies for all contestants and the viewing audience. All of the contestants/audience give 6 total points to 6 different acts other than themselves. The following points will be rewarded to the following ranks on televote: * Last-11th - 0 Points * 10th - 2 Points * 9th - 4 Points * 8th - 8 Points * 7th - 12 Points * 6th - 16 Points * 5th - 20 Points * 4th - 24 Points * 3rd - 30 Points * 2nd - 40 Points * 1st - 50 Points Results When all of the votes are counted, Results will be presented with the Jury vote first, giving the total combined votes from all 4 Judges to the acts. After the Jury vote result is done, the act with the most points from the Jury panel is automatically qualified for the next heat, not having to face the Televote results. Once the Televote begins, the following points from the Televote-Placing scale will be presented to the appropriate ranked acts. The bottom 3, or the 3 acts with the least amount of points are declared in the 'Danger Zone'. They must then all rely on a 'Lifeline Vote'. This vote consists of 100% Televote, where the audience and other contestants all cast one vote to save one of the 3 in the Danger Zone. The winner of the Lifeline Vote continues onto the next heat, whilst the bottom 2 placing acts are eliminated from the contest.